


Less Talking, More Doing

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk?, F/M, HP Kinktober 2020, Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom, Hogwarts Greenhouses, Neville doesn't though, Sort of? - Freeform, and Pansy likes that, exhibition kink, greenhouses have windows, trying not to be seen/caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: A Herbology greenhouse is just the place to have a little fun...
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Less Talking, More Doing

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Cassiara for looking over this and making suggestions to improve it — AND for coming up with the title! 
> 
> HP Kinktober 2020, day 18: Herbology.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Neville murmured against Pansy's lips. 

"I can," Pansy smirked, pushing him up against the window of the Herbology greenhouse before resuming the hungry kiss. Neville threaded his fingers into her short, dark hair and tugged her closer. Suddenly, however, a thought popped into his head that caused him to gently push her away. 

"What if someone sees us?" he panted, trying to focus on the cool sensation of the glass on the back of his neck. His cock was beginning to spring to attention, but he couldn't risk someone spotting them in such a compromising position. "The—the students—another professor—"

Pansy's smirk widened. "Then I guess they'd get quite the show, wouldn't they?" She slipped a hand into Neville's trousers and began to stroke him until he was completely hard. His eyes fluttered shut momentarily.

" _Merlin,_ Pansy," he groaned. "I never took you for the exhibitionist sort."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Longbottom," she purred. "But I'm willing to let you find out."

Neville chewed his lip, torn between the pulsing of his prick and the mortification at possibly being spotted. "My chambers are much more comfortable..." he tried.

"To hell with comfort," Pansy whispered, her lithe fingers deftly freeing him of his trousers. "I want you to fuck me in this _dirty_ , _old_ greenhouse." 

"It isn't dirty," Neville protested, but he couldn't hide the way his exposed erection twitched at her crass words. Pansy noticed too, judging by the gleam in her eyes. He swallowed. "Can we at least move away from the windows? I don't fancy losing my job over this." 

Pansy rolled her eyes and conjured up a wooden partition with a flick of her wand. "Better?" 

"Yes," Neville said, relief washing over him. Now that his focus was no longer split, he was reminded of his swollen cock and the lust he felt for the woman in front of him. "So should we—"

"Less talking, more doing, Longbottom," Pansy said, sliding her robes off of her shoulders and onto the greenhouse floor. She wasn't wearing any knickers, and Neville had to repress a moan at the sight. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. 


End file.
